


Gravity

by TLaundryball



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: 他的意识在深渊边。
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain & Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Kudos: 6





	Gravity

31号房间。  
莫伊拉推开门，把写着“黑洞辐射样本”标题的文件夹放在实验台上。  
“柯伊伯博士，你在吗？”  
没有回音。房间里播放着舒缓的古典乐，莫伊拉一时间分不清这是为了放松病人的情绪还是某种催眠疗法。  
…我。  
连接在病人头部的装置似乎以电磁辐射的形式对实验体的精神持续施加着某些影响，莫伊拉思考片刻，上前将装置关闭了。  
…救救我，放了我。  
“柯伊伯博士，你能听到吗？”她说，“…到这边来。”

2070年，海牙。  
“艾米丽，你那时太冒险了。”  
被点名的女人在后座轻哼了一声以示不屑：“不过是个普通的营救任务。”  
“他能影响引力。”  
“在低重力环境下瞄准更简单，子弹能飞行更远。”  
“你似乎忘了，”莫伊拉打算帮他说上两句，“还有另一种情况。”  
“黑影会处理这些问题。”狙击手说完就扭头看风景去了，似乎在两百米外一枪打爆离任务目标只有十厘米的保险锁的人压根不是她。  
莫伊拉现在能看出来加布里尔这个领导当得相当憋屈，不光身先士卒，因几个失败的任务面对手下诸多质疑，说话没人接，还得亲自开车。  
“和我说说他。”  
加布里尔欣然顺着她给的台阶下了。  
“他会加入我们。黑爪打算把这个‘西格玛’改造成活体兵器，一位能掌控引力的战士。”  
“令人印象深刻。”莫伊拉点点头，“但从我们把他救出来时的表现来看，他似乎并不能…控制自己的这种能力。”  
“是的，所以我们还需要改进。”  
“你们想让他使用暴力，去杀人。他怎么会同意？他是位科学家。”  
莱耶斯意味深长地看了她一眼。  
“你也是位科学家，莫伊拉。”  
“懂得变通的那一类。”  
莱耶斯无可奈何地摇摇头。  
“说到底，我们有技术——抹去一个人的自我意识。尽管还不成熟。所幸就目前情况来看，西格玛的精神已经相当破碎，所以我猜做到这点应该不算太难。”  
莫伊拉不知来由地感到一阵遗憾，细细回味时才发觉竟是同为科学家的共情作祟。  
“那他的研究呢？”  
“什么？”  
“他关于引力的研究。我听说在那次事故发生之前，他关于引力的理论已经非常趋于完善了。”  
莱耶斯愣了一下。  
“会有其他人的，莫伊拉，”他说，“别担心这个了。”

寂静。喧嚷。  
太多声音了。在尖笑，在低语，在哼唱。  
停下，冷静，冷静。  
他无数次重新回到位于国际空间站的梦魇中，他漂浮在宇宙中，他接纳引力，无数次。  
他如镜面般破碎，散落，他于群星之中，他于万物之中。  
这是…在哪儿？

31号房间。  
“博士，”莫伊拉说，“和我说说你的研究。”  
“不，我记不清…”希尔伯伦在拘束装置中挣扎着，像熟睡之人竭力挣脱梦魇，他的声音支离破碎，“那光太强了，”他捂住眼睛，泪流满面，“我看不见…”

黑暗。

镇静剂，锁链，清醒的，完整的意识。光明如果不在此刻降临，那么将永远没有机会降临。希尔伯伦听到一个声音传来，冷静自持，没有人会把它形容为天使的声音。  
“博士，这是给你的。”  
光线被遮挡，希尔伯伦条件反射地瑟缩了一下，接着一片甜味在舌尖散开。莫伊拉捏着一张展开的莲牌巧克力包装纸在他眼前晃了晃——55％可可，榛仁口味——又若无其事地捧着数据板晃到一边儿去了。  
“博士，我向总部申请了一个实验室（写了一份很长的报告，作证他大部分时刻仍有能力保持神志清醒并进行科研工作。这点莫伊拉不打算说）。如果你愿意的话，可以继续之前的研究——空间站以前的数据都存放在海牙大学的档案里。”  
“啊，bedankt*，”他试着伸手，险些触发警报，“但是为什么？这不像是黑爪的风格。”  
“这的确不是黑爪的风格。”莫伊拉说，“以个人的身份，我希望你能完成你的研究。”  
“那扇门在你眼前关上了，我想，”她说，“我也遇到过同样的事。但你可以试着再推开它。”  
“你也一样吗？”希尔伯伦问。  
莫伊拉想起了很多事。都柏林落灰的基因实验室，暗影守望，莱耶斯，五月威尼斯运河边的夜晚。  
“我也一样。”

“黑爪”基地，不久之前。  
“博士，您两周前提交的对实验体西格玛的研究申请被通过了。您在每天的下午五时到凌晨三时拥有对实验体西格玛的实验权限，不允许对实验体进行任何基因层面的改造，进行的研究不得对实验体的人身安全造成危害，还有…每十五天向基因部门汇报成果。就这些。”  
莫伊拉接过厚厚的资料和一张门禁卡。  
他们改进了希尔伯伦的技术，将他自己的研究拆分，重组，然后重新塞进他的脑子里。让他能够掌控引力，却无法控制自己的精神。  
这不对。  
她推开门，把写着“黑洞辐射样本”标题的文件夹放在实验台上。  
他们是在谋杀科学。

[音乐声]  
那个只和加布里尔一起去过一次的监禁设施在莫伊拉的梦里反复出现，每一个细节都栩栩如生。孤立无援，对体内的力量感到恐惧，没人接受他的成果，没人知道他的存在。  
这是…什么旋律？  
她从梦中惊醒，查看手腕上是否有被拘束带勒出的痕迹。在梦中，她取代了实验体西格玛的位置，她能清楚地听见那些声音，在她周围的空气中不怀好意地絮语。  
他们离得并不远，不是吗？她只是还没有走到那扇门口。有个声音告诉她，你也会走到那么一天的。  
那就等那一天真的来了再说吧。莫伊拉不屑一顾。

凌晨三点，她从床上爬了起来，趴在电脑前开始撰写一份名为《关于黑洞辐射对人体基因序列的影响》的研究申请。不，我并非医生，莫伊拉想。她选择基因工程作为毕生科研目标时从没有一秒钟把人类的福祉纳入考虑范围，此举也绝非为了“拯救”某个处在涣散边缘的天才大脑。

31号房间。  
他的意识在深渊边。  
成千上万个声音在他耳边窃窃私语，跳下去，“西格玛”，跳下去，你知道那里就是解脱。  
“柯伊伯博士，你在吗？”  
冷静，冷静。他为破碎的意识念着绝望的咒语。  
救救我，放了我。  
她叫他“柯伊伯博士”。在他被政府囚禁之前，在他将全部精力投入对引力的研究时，在他做着关于宇宙的美梦时，人们也叫他“柯伊伯博士”。  
“我听说了你之前的事…在43号设施，在空间站…在海牙大学的事。你研究大统一理论。”  
冷静，冷静。  
音乐停下了。  
拘束装置中的人停止了挣扎，他像一个失手打碎了花瓶的孩子，不知所措地将碎片一块块捡起来，试图将它们恢复原状。  
“柯伊伯博士，你在吗？”  
他从悬崖边退了回来。  
“是的，我研究大统一理论。”说这句话仿佛耗尽了希尔伯伦全身的力气，“我研究引力。”

天体物理实验室。  
莫伊拉推门而入，希尔伯伦正站在窗边，将视线投向漫天大雪。  
“奥德莱恩，”他的语气很欣喜，“来看看我的新成果。”  
就在这时，基地广播里传来了圣诞颂歌。黑爪基地作为文明世界里少数从来不庆祝圣诞节的地方，这不必多说自是基地内某位年轻黑客的杰作。  
“啊，圣诞快乐，奥德莱恩。”希尔伯伦兴致很高，“既然今天是平安夜，那我们可以一会儿再看那个结论。你想跳支舞吗？”  
莫伊拉停下脚步，冲希尔伯伦投去一个一言难尽的视线。  
“我不知道——”她有些犹豫，“如果你向我保证——不，我不知道。”  
“我会尽我所能把它们维持在一起。”希尔伯伦像个孩子那样请求着。  
她不知道——这太冒险，可能会导致周边引力的波动，可能会威胁黑爪基地的安全。  
“好吧。”她脱下实验时穿的白大褂，打开了拘束装置的保险。  
希尔伯伦笑了起来，赤脚踩在冰凉的地面上，弯腰，向他的舞伴鞠了一躬。这是实验体西格玛第一次尝试主动用自己的意志维持残破的精神，也成了他日后所做最多的事情。

冷静，冷静。把研究进行下去。  
快到了，就快到了，推开那扇门。

在隔壁房间处理数据的sombra发现自己放在键盘边的可乐正向空中飘去，并且有越飘越高的趋势。她唯一庆幸的是她吸上最后一口之后给它盖上了盖子。  
她调出基地摄像头，查看了一下隔壁房间的情况。对于在不存在隐私的互联网上见过太多劲爆消息的黑客来说，眼前场景勉强能算见怪不怪，但西格玛在邀请那位看似不近人情的基因科学家和自己共舞时，显然忘记，或者刻意忽略了此刻驻守基地的并不止他们两人。  
黑影从柜子里拿出一小包零食拆开吃了起来，将监视器上的舞步当作活跃晚间气氛的特别节目，两位科学家举手投足之间优雅得相得益彰。她随即发现自己的身体也像可乐杯一样飘了起来。  
黑影叹了一口气。基地里有规定，西格玛情绪波动影响基地内引力时切记不可打断他，这点就像你不能叫醒一个梦游的人一样放之四海而皆准，——如遇特殊情况，请保持镇定，扶稳房间内的安全索，等待工作人员完成对实验项目的收容。她毕竟还记得上一个不信邪的人被引力摁进墙里不得不用幽灵形态才得以脱身，陪葬的还有莫伊拉的一整套实验仪器——被齐刷刷砸碎在天花板上，连带着恒温箱里两周的实验成果。后者差点让加布里尔糊在墙上变成幽灵形态都抠不下来。

“当我被政府囚禁时，关押我的房间里没有窗子。”  
舞曲走向尾声的时候，希尔伯伦对莫伊拉说。  
“我和我的星星隔着九十英寸厚的水泥墙壁，我碰不到它们——但是每天晚上我都看着它，在这里。”他轻点自己的大脑。  
“我那时以为，我再也见不到外面的世界了。”  
多么天真啊，莫伊拉想。他仍在感谢黑爪——在经历了种种之后——给他“自由”。  
希尔伯伦的舞跳得还不错。在神志清醒的时候，他属于那种熟知每一种社交礼仪，却又对其不屑一顾的老派绅士。

他将手伸向窗外的夜空，冰凉，冷漠，横跨亿万年时光，他的毕生所求，他的美梦和噩梦。  
sombra感到一阵轻微的震动，接着自己和可乐杯都回到了原位。音乐结束了。

“我那时以为再也见不到外面的世界了，但现在，你看——”希尔伯伦引着莫伊拉来到窗边，千万颗恒星散发的微弱辉光在他眼睛里折射，闪耀。在那里，莫伊拉看到了分子，原子，生命的奥秘，一扇等待推开的门。  
“——看啊，宇宙在向我歌唱！”

*冷静：对应原文hold it together，翻译不出来  
*bedankt：荷兰语，谢谢


End file.
